


The Omega Unsub

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, only... The BAU is already working the case.





	The Omega Unsub

Sam and Dean walked into the police station in Wellington, Kansas, wearing their fed suits, and were approached by a police officer.  They flashed their credentials and were about to ask questions when the officer interrupted them.

 

 “Oh, I didn’t know the FBI were bringing in more people.  God knows we need it, but I wish they’d told me. I’ll show you in to their workspace.”

 

 The brothers looked at each other anxiously, being led into a room of real federal agents wasn’t a pleasant thought for either of them, and they morosely remembered Victor Hendricksen and how that had ended.  But arguing with the officer would just reveal that they were fakes, so they followed him into a conference room filled with people talking.

 

 “Here they are, agents”, the officer announced before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him and closing the fates of the two brothers.  The entire room got silent immediately and they simultaneously turned and fixed their eyes on the newcomers.

 

 “Agents?” One of the men asked, the man closest to them, standing up slowly.  He was around Dean’s height, but had Sam’s hairstyle, and was staring at them intently, like he knew them from somewhere.  Sam squared his shoulders and looked at them with a firm nod.

 

 “Yes.  We weren’t aware that another team had already been put on the job”, he said.  “I’m Special Agent Bachman, this is my partner, Special Agent Turner. And you are?”

 

 “I’m SSA Hotchner, this is my team from the BAU.  SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Prentiss and this is Doctor Reid”, the dark-haired man answered, stepping up beside the scrawny-looking man.  “We were not made aware that other agents were working in the vicinity of this case.”

 

 “We were called in by your superiors, we only work a very particular type of cases.  This should have fallen to us immediately, we’re more fit for this than your team is, no offense”, Sam continued, looking around as each of the team members were introduced.  He knew they could use the BAU’s help, but he didn’t want to raise suspicion about them not actually being FBI.

 

 “And why do you say that, Agent Bachman?”  Hotchner asked him, his eyes narrowing at the newcomers.  None of the other agents looked pleased to be put down like that either.  Sam took a deep breath, and was about to answer when Dean interrupted.

 

 “Because this type of crime is our department”, he says, glaring at the agents.  He hated dealing with feds, they all thought too highly of themselves.

 

 “And what department is that, exactly?” Hotchner asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  The hunters were silent for a few moments, before the younger stepped forward.

 

 “These victims are all alpha-male personalities.  High ranking males in their society. Strong, able bodied.  Yet they were killed without much struggle.” Sam looked over the corkboard as he pulled out his credentials and flashed them to Hotchner as he passed the man.  “You’re all asking how they went down without a fight. Answer: they didn’t. They were killed in their sleep after having sex with their male killer.”

 

 The team of agents all looked at him weird.  Sam turned to face them. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the men had all had sex right before they died.  It’s obvious in this type of killer.”

 

 “But there were no signs of sexual assault or penetration at all to their bodies”, the blonde, agent Jareau, told him.  “They weren’t raped by the unsub.”

 

 “No, they weren’t raped, the sex was consensual at the time.  As for no penetration, these men were alpha males in life, wouldn’t it make sense for them to be the same in bed?  These men topped our unsub. It’s a fantasy he’s living. He imagines these men as someone who was important in his life, an ex-lover, but when these men can’t give him what he wants, he kills them.”  Sam met Dean’s eyes and nodded at him, gesturing for the other hunter to continue.

 

 “We call this type of killer an omega - they’re submissive and are usually found along with alphas.  Most likely this omega was scrapped or otherwise replaced by his original alpha, and he has gone mad.  He hunts down men who remind him of this lost alpha, because he’s dependant on him.”

 

 “So, are we looking for one of these ‘alphas’ too?”  The oldest, Rossi, asked them. “Is this a killer couple?”

 

 “No, it’s not, agent Rossi.  The alpha is long gone. He won’t spare this omega another look if he can help it”, Sam told him.  “What progress have you made in regards to their missing hearts?”

 

 “It seems that the unsub is keeping them as trophies”, Reid said.  “But it looks like they’re ripped out, and not cut. That’s the odd part, really.  Why would they be ripped out when a knife is used to cut the victim open?” Dean went over to stand by his brother.  “It’s his signature. He chooses to rip out the hearts because that’s what he needs. He needs to know he isn’t weak, that he still can be good enough for his alpha, even though he is no longer wanted by him.”

 

 Sam nodded as he continued reading over their information, getting everything they needed whilst rambling about the werewolf they were hunting.  “Thank you for your time, agents, but we have to go.” He placed a hand on the small of Dean’s back and began ushering him out of the conference room.  He himself stopped in front of Hotchner and handed him his card. “My card, with my number, should you find anything else. Do keep in touch. We'll let you know when we've closed the case”, he smiled at them as he walked out of the room after his partner, and the doors closed behind them.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 The BAU team looked at each other after the two agents had left.

 

 “Okay, what the hell just happened?  Who are those guys?” Prentiss asked, watching the two suit clad men leave the station.

 

 Reid looked at the team, not knowing if he should tell them exactly what the two men had talked about.  They didn’t know about the hunting, or that, when he was ten, his father had been possessed by a demon and exorcised by one John Winchester, with his two sons in tow.  His own father had been so scared that he’d left them to fend for their own. They didn’t know he recognized the Winchesters, or that they were looking at a werewolf doing these killings.  After the visit from the Winchesters, Reid had gotten his hands on every piece of literature on the supernatural that he could. When the book series had been published, he’d read them as well, keeping track of the brothers to see what they were up too.  He was also incredibly glad none of them had recognized them from only a few years ago, when it looked like they had gone on a killing spree across the US. Logically, Reid knew that it couldn’t have been them. The hard part would have been to convince his team of the same thing.

 

 Hotch looked at Reid and noticed that the genius was deep in thought and slid him the card, making the younger man glance down before looking up at the Unit Chief.

 

 “Reid, what’s on your mind?”  Reid raised his eyebrows for a moment before lowering them again, shrugging.  “No, I just… I think I need some air.” He stood, sliding the calling card into his hand and leaving the room, going outside.  He got out his phone and dialled the number on the card. Holding the phone to his ear, he closed his eyes and waited, trying to prepare to be reminded of what it felt like, knowing demons were real.

 

_  “Agent Bachman.” _

 

 “Yes, this is Spencer Reid…  Sam, is your brother there? I - I don’t know if you remember me, but when I was ten, your father, John, helped my family.  My dad, William, was possessed by a demon.” Reid was nervous and bit on the inside of his cheek as he looked around, walking a bit further away from the station.  The other end was silent, before he heard the click of being put on speaker.

 

_ “You’re on speaker, Doctor Reid.  Agent Turner is here too.” _

 

 “Oh, good. Hey, Sam, Dean?  I never got to say thank you for saving our family.  And I know I’m probably the last person you’d trust right now, since I’m with the FBI, but please hear me out.  It’s a werewolf that’s doing this, isn’t it?”

 

**_“Vegas, 1991?”_ **  Was the answer coming from the third voice.

 

 “Yes, that’s right, Dean.  Is there anywhere we can talk?”

 

 ** _“We're staying at the Siesta Motel just to the north of town, room 7.”_** Dean told him.

 

 “Okay, I’m on my way, Dean”, Reid said, beginning to walk in the direction of the motel.  “I’ll be there in about 25 minutes.” He hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Sam looked at the phone after the line had gone dead.  “Spencer Reid. Vegas, 1991, you said? You were twelve at the time, I was eight…  Tell me about the hunt.”

 

 Dean looked up from where he was dismantling the gun in his hands.  “Dad had tracked a demon to Vegas, thinking it was Yellow-Eyes. He found him in a father, an attorney.  His name was William Reid. Miraculously, he was still alive when dad got the demon out of him. But the poor guy, he’d scared his son and wife half to death.  Last I heard, he ran off away from his family. Are we sure it’s a good idea to have the kid come to our room?” He looked over at the bed, the one king sized bed in the room.

 

 Sam shrugged.  “I don’t know, Dean, we could say one of us is taking the couch.  But from what I’ve heard, it won’t do us much good to hide, he’s a profiler.  The BAU is the Behavioral Analys...” He was cut off by his brother. “I know what the BAU does, Sammy.  They find out things about the psyche of the criminal that they’re trying to catch. And Reid is going to find out we’re together.  He knows we’re brothers. Don’t you think that’ll freak him out?”

 

 “I don’t know, Dean.  But I do know that he’s on his way right now.  How much do we tell him?”

 

 “Might as well tell him everything, don’t you think, Sammy?”  Dean walked over to Sam and sat next to him. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the other’s cheek.  “Yeah, I think so”, the younger hunter sighed and looked at Dean. “Hopefully Reid can help us find the werewolf faster.”

 

 The two hunters spent the time waiting for the agent’s arrival preparing their guns and their silver knives.  Hopefully they wouldn’t have to use the knives, but they had to be prepared just in case. All too soon, there was a knock on the door.  Sam opened the door a hint and saw Spencer. He opened the door fully and let him in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

 

 Spencer walked inside and looked around the room, his gaze drawn to the king size bed with both sides slept on.  “Are you just saving money on the one bed or are you a couple?” He asked the two hunters, turning to look at them.

 

 “Told you he’d find out, Sammy”, Dean said smugly.  “Yeah, I’m screwing my brother. You got a problem with that, the door’s right there.”  He nodded to right behind Spencer with a smirk.

 

 “Are you, erm, happy, together?” Spencer asked instead, walking further in and standing by the table in what was supposed to be the kitchen.  Both Winchesters were taken aback by the question, expecting to be left alone by the agent. To have the man run away in disgust.

 

 “Yes”, Sam said, the first to shake off the stupor.  “We are happy together. But, this isn’t what you came here to talk about.  You came because of the reason we’re both here. Our hunt, your case.”

 

 “The way you talked about the unsub… Omega, alpha… It’s a werewolf, isn’t it?”  Spencer sat down, looking over the papers that were spread out over the table.

 

“Yes.  This pack alpha is a bastard.  He has a harem of omegas in his pack, all of whom he sexually abuses for his own needs.  When the omegas don’t satisfy him anymore or aren’t pretty enough, he waits until their heats are close and dumps them”, Sam explained.  “Hunters have been two steps behind his pack for a few months, but there are feelers all over the country for this pack. The omegas go crazy when they go into heat and there is no alpha to take care of them.  They find men who resemble their old alpha and have sex with them, but when it doesn’t soothe anything because the lack of a knot, they kill them and eat their hearts.”

 

 “Knot?” Spencer asked, looking up at Sam curiously.  “Of all my reading on werewolf, nowhere did I find anything on the actual biology of the werewolves when they are in their human form.”

 

 “An alpha has a knot at the base of his penis, and it swells during ejaculation, normally expanding inside the omega, who is self lubricating.  Most weres are betas, however, and these have neither of these traits. There are many a book on werewolf lore that isn’t published, Reid.”

 

Spencer nodded.  “So, how exactly do we track this omega down?  He’s new to town, if your assessment is correct and his pack was moving around a lot.  How can we find out who is going to be his next target? We could use your help to narrow down our victimology.”  He looked at his phone as it vibrated, Hotch was calling him. “Excuse me for a moment, that’s my boss.” He stood and went into the bathroom as he answered.

 

 “Hey, Hotch.”

 

_ “Reid, where are you?  You said you were going to get some air half an hour ago. Don’t make me have Garcia track your phone.” _

 

 “Hotch, don’t worry.  I’m with the two agents, I’m trying to get them to reveal more about our unsub.  They know things we don’t, and fresh sets of eyes can’t hurt. I’m fine, I promise.  Look, I’ll call when I’m finished here. Do you guys have anything new?”

 

_ “No, we don’t, Reid.  And when you come back, you and I are going to talk about why you didn’t tell us you were going to meet with them.  We don’t know who they are.” _

 

 “Actually, Hotch, I do know them.  I met them in Vegas when I was ten.  It just took me a while to remember it was actually them.”

 

 Spencer could hear Hotch sigh on the other end of the line.   _ “Call me when you need to be picked up.” _  Then the line went dead, and Spencer found himself back in the main room of the motel room along with the two Winchesters.

 

 “Sorry, that was just my boss, he was worried about me.  I assured him I was fine. I did not tell him who you really are, because that would put not only you, but us, and this entire case at risk.  My team won’t believe that there is such a thing as ghosts, or werewolves, vampires or any of the like unless they get hard proof.” Spencer went back to his seat and sat down, looking at the younger brother once more.  “Back to my question: how do we find him?”

 

 “Well… The omega is new in town.  He probably drifted to an abandoned building in the vicinity of the kills.”

 

 Spencer nodded.  “We established that he has a comfort zone.  Out of necessity, it seems, rather than choice.  He cannot go very far in his heat-addled mind. I’ll have our technical analyst check the area for abandoned buildings and other places he would go into hiding.”

 

 Sam looked at him.  “So you’re actually going to help us?” He asked wearily.  Being helped by FBI personnel wasn’t high on either Winchester’s bucket list, but having a professional on their team could play in their favor.  

 

 “Would I even be here still if I wasn’t going to help?”

 

 Sam scratched the back of his head.  “Well, I… We don’t have good previous experiences with FBI agents.  So you’re not actually going to arrest us for impersonating FBI personnel?”

 

 “There are a lot of other things I could and should arrest you for, but seeing as I only have one pair of handcuffs with me, and you two are obviously a lot stronger than me, I would be the one to end up in handcuffs.  You have been accused of bank robbery, grave desecration, murder on several accounts. To others it looks like death follows you wherever you go, yet what is actually true is you’re following deaths and trying to stop them from happening.  Which is also the case here - you’re following the trail of a werewolf pack leaving omegas to take out their rage on the public.”

 

 “Hey, how come you know so much about all of this crap?  I thought you were supposed to not believe in the supernatural when you work for the FBI”, Dean said, sitting down on the other side of the table, his hands working methodically to dismantle and put together the gun he was holding.  He kept his eyes on the agent, whose eyes glanced down to watch the hunter’s hands move.

 

 “After you left, to the next hunt, I presume, I began to read everything I could on anything supernatural.  Some lore is contradictory, of course. And some odd years ago I found the book series called ‘Supernatural’.  I did recognize your names, although your likeness was described rather… inaccurate, at least in comparison to the mugshots of the two of you as well as looking at you in real life.  The Bachman-Turner Overdrive was clever, since most people don’t even know the band existed. I got lucky recognizing the names and combining them to the fact that I know you used rock group names as your aliases, and I got you.  Had you used band member names, however, most likely I wouldn’t have recognized you so fast.”

 

 “Exist _ ed _ ?  They reunited in ‘09, Reid”, Dean scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

 

 “Sorry, I don’t really listen to a lot of music”, Spencer apologized, flustered.  “I just remember you used those names before, in one of the books, and I researched it to find the origin.  I usually stick to Beethoven.” 

 

 “Don't worry about him, he's protective of his music”, Sam told Spencer with a slight grin, shaking his head.

 

 “Okay, Sam.  And you can call me Spencer when it's just the three of us.  Reid, when we're with my team, it's fine, but you can call me Spencer.  You probably saved my life by exorcising that demon from my dad.” Spencer looked at the both of them.  “How would an omega in heat act without access to an alpha to take care of them?”

 

 “Crazy.  Frenzied.  If the omega can’t get the satisfaction his heat craves, he’ll do whatever he can to get that relief.”

 

 “So we treat him like an addict looking for his next chance at getting high.”  Spencer looked at the maps on the table. “Do you have a pen?” A pencil was placed on the map by Spencer’s right hand, and he grabbed it, using it to mark off the murder sites.  “So all of these men were killed in a four block radius. Which leaves us with this area.” He marked a circle on the map. “The omega will be holed up within this circle. I’ll have Garcia check that area for abandoned warehouses and buildings.  Hopefully it’ll give us something.” Once again, Spencer retreated to the bathroom to make the phone call, taking the map with him.

 

 Left alone once more, Sam and Dean looked at each other.  “He’s smart, I’ll let him have that”, Dean told him.

 

 “Not just smart, Dean, he’s a genius.  He was in high school when we met him. At the age of ten.”  Dean raised his eyebrows at that. “So you do remember something about that case after all, Sammy.  You’ve been holding out on me”, he teased.

 

 “I remember because he wore these really thick glasses.  I saw him a few times on our way to school. He went past my school and yours, he had to have been in high school at the time.”

 

 “Sammy, he was ten.  There’s no way he was in high school at ten.  You must have mistaken him for someone else.”

 

 “Why don’t we just ask him when he’s done talking to whomever this Garcia is?” Sam looked at Dean with a cocked eyebrow.  As if on cue, the agent stepped out of the bathroom, pocketing his phone. “There’s only one place within that radius that fits.  This place”, he said, pointing to an abandoned building on the map. Sam and Dean both looked at the map and agreed.

 

 “Thank you for your help, we’ll head out now to catch him before he finds another victim”, Sam said to him, gathering their weapons and passing a set of half a dozen silver bullets along to Spencer.  “For protection if you find another werewolf sometime. The heart, not the head.” Spencer nodded as he pocketed the bullets. “Thank you. Good luck.” With that, he turned to the door and moved to leave.

 

 “Hey, hold up, Spencer”, Dean moved to follow him.  “Why weren’t you at my middle school in Vegas?”

 

 Spencer furrowed his brows and turned to look at the older Winchester.  “I was in high school at that time.” He watched as the two brothers shared a look, Sam’s face reading loud and clear ‘I told you so’, while Dean’s was more in the range of ‘don’t say a word’.  Shaking his head, Spencer took this as his chance to leave the room and send off a text to Hotch.

 

_ ‘I’m done talking to the agents.  I’m walking from the Siesta Motel now, should be at the station in around 20 minutes. -Reid’ _

 

 Setting his phone to silent, he walked back the same way he had gone.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 As soon as Reid stepped foot inside the police station, Hotch was there and dragged him along to an empty office.  The door was shut and the blinds were drawn, before Hotch stood there in front of the young agent.

 

 “What the hell were you thinking, Reid?  We don’t know these agents, we can’t trust them.”  Hotch’s voice revealed he was angry and upset, but also very worried.

 

 Forcing himself to stay calm, Reid took a deep breath before answering.  “I was able to get more information out of them one on two than we got with the entire team present.  We now have a base for our unsub and an address. And I told you - I know them.”

 

 “You have an address?  Reid, you should have called and told me.  We need to gather the team now.” Hotch didn’t look at Reid as he left the room, gathering the rest of the team.  Reid followed the Unit Chief, sending the address to his phone. He was silent as he got into an SUV with Morgan and JJ, with Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch taking the other.  Sirens blared as they drove, Reid silently replacing his normal bullets with the silver ones he’d received from the Winchester brothers.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Reaching the site and seeing that a black Impala was already at the scene, Reid hurried out of the car and, against orders, ran inside where two groans were heard.  Those voices he didn't think he could ever forget. If they were in pain, he was the only one who could help.

 

 Seeing Reid just run inside without care for his own safety made Hotch’s blood run cold. The rest of the team heard the groans of two men inside and hurried after the young genius, guns raised.  

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 The groans led Reid to the main room, where Dean was knocked out on the floor and a young man was standing over Sam, claws out and preparing to strike the young hunter.  Reid raised his gun. “FBI, freeze!” He yelled, watching the werewolf straighten up and turn towards the agent, a sickening grin on his face. He saw fangs in his mouth as the werewolf let out a laugh.  “Do you really think that gun will hurt me?” He taunted, slinking towards Reid slowly until they were only a few feet apart.

 

 “Why aren't you firing your gun,  _ agent _ ?” He smirked, taking one more step, the muzzle of Reid's gun pressed against his chest.  “Don't you want to see what's going to happen when you hit me? Or are you too much of a wimp to pull the trigger?”  

 

 “It’s not that I’m a wimp.  I’m just waiting for my team to arrive so they can see what you really are.  And this gun? It doesn’t have regular bullets in it. You have one guess to tell me what kind of bullets I have”, Reid held the omega’s gaze firmly, hearing the approaching footsteps that revealed his team was right behind him, and in the distance he heard his boss call out to him to step away.

 

 “You know I can’t do that, Hotch.  If I step away, I die”, Reid called out to the Unit Chief.  “Don’t I, omega?” He shifted his gun until he was aiming right for the wolf’s heart.  “Isn’t it true that the moment I lower my weapon, you’ll strike? You’ll pin me down and tear me open, while my team is firing round after round into your body futilely.”

 

 “Silver bullets.  You got silver bullets from those damn hunters who stole my alpha away from me!  You’ll pay for th-” he was cut off by the sound of a gun being fired, and the wolf stood comically still for a moment before his body slumped to the ground, landing by Reid’s feet.  The genius stepped over him and hurried over to Dean, who had come to and was watching.

 

 “Hey, we need a medic in here now!” Reid called to his team, who seemingly had frozen in place at the scene in front of them.  Reid turned his attention to Dean, who didn’t appear to have other injuries than the wound on his head from where the omega had knocked him out.  He helped Dean sit up and leaned him against the wall as he moved to check on Sam, since his team was pretty useless right now.

 

 “Hotch, get Dean out of here, I’ll help Sam out!” He tried again to get the attention of his team, and the Unit Chief finally seemed to be able to move again, going over to the older hunter and helping him to his feet.  Reid did the same for Sam after making sure the man wasn’t seriously hurt, taking him outside and to the Impala.

 

 “Reid...” Sam muttered, looking at Reid as he leaned on the side of the car.  “Thank you.”

 

 “Just repaying the favor, Sam.  Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital for a checkup?”  Reid watched the hunter for signs of hidden pain or distress, but found none.  Either Sam was really good at hiding how much pain he was in, or he was actually okay.  Reid decided not to press matters and instead let Hotch lead him away from the group leaving the warehouse, behind one of the SUVs.

 

 “Reid, what was that?  You don’t just run off into a warehouse alone like that.  For a genius, that was a pretty dumb move.”

 

 Reid sighed, he knew it’d get repercussions, he just hoped it would be a little while before the Unit Chief brought it up.  “Hotch, I had to be the first one in. I was the only one except for Sam and Dean who had the means to kill him. He had to be killed, there was no other way out of this alive, for any of us.”

 

 “So you let him get that close to you?  He could have killed you.”

 

 “He didn’t perceive me as a threat, to him I was another omega.  Dean was his main threat, as an alpha personality, and Sam, as a strong omega personality, was his next target.  So to ensure their safety, I approached the omega to get him away from them. And it worked, Hotch, it did. I took out the werewolf and saved us.”

 

 Hotch looked at him, furrowing his brows.  “Werewolf?” He asked slowly.  _ Shit _ , Reid thought to himself,  _ now I’ve got to tell them everything. _ “We should do this with the team, I don’t think either Sam, Dean or myself are up for saying it more than once.  Especially considering the circumstances under which we met.” Reid took a deep breath and went back to the Impala.  

 

 “Sam, Dean, come back to the station with us, please.  My team is going to want an explanation for what they saw, and I’d like it if you two could help me explain.”  The brothers looked at each other before nodding. “Yeah, sure, Spence, we’ll be there. See ya there? We can pick out some more to show them from our trunk and get cleaned up.”  The older hunter shot him a grin before starting the car and driving off.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Rossi all stared after the black American muscle car as it left, leaving Reid behind in its figurative and literal dust.

 

 “So… Who were those guys?  And what the hell happened with Reid?  He ran inside like he was possessed”, Prentiss asked, looking at the genius, still covered in blood from the unsub lying in the warehouse.  The four agents watched Reid go back inside, and Morgan decided on a whim to follow the young genius.

 

 Morgan found Reid kneeling beside the body, studying the hands.  Looking closer, Morgan saw that where the fingernails were supposed to be, instead were yellowed claws, sharpened to perfection.  Looking over the rest, the dark-skinned agent noticed that around the bullet wound were signs of burns commonly recognized with types of acid.

 

 “Reid, what kind of bullet did you shoot with?  I’ve never seen these types of wounds come out of a bullet.”  In response, Reid handed him his gun, and Morgan emptied out the bullets, taking a closer look at them.  “Silver? Really?” Reid nodded as his answer.

 

 “I’ll answer any and all questions back at the station, Morgan.”  The genius stood and took his gun back from Morgan along with the silver bullets, leaving the other agent alone.  Reid, along with the other agents, shuffled into the two SUVs and headed back to the police station.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Reid was the last to enter the conference room and sat down where he had been seated before the initial meeting with the two hunters.  He got a book out of his messenger bag and began to read, fully ignorant of the team, who were staring at him. After a few minutes of staring, the door behind Reid opened once more and revealed Sam and Dean.  Eyes moved from the genius to the newcomers, who closed the door and shut the blinds, leaving the police station in its own world outside the four walls of the room. The team was transfixed on the Winchesters, and therefore were shocked when Reid began to speak.

 

 “When I was ten, my father left me.  He told people my mom’s illness was too much, but the reality is much darker.  My father was possessed by a demon over a period of three months before Sam and Dean, along with their father, exorcised it.  My father was devastated that he had let something so bad get so close to me and mom, so he ran away, because he couldn’t deal.”

 

 Sam stood behind Reid and placed his hands on the back of the chair.  “What you encountered, and Reid shot, was a werewolf. An omega werewolf, left by his pack just before his heat.  This heat makes him go crazy and on a frenzy, like you witnessed in the killings you have investigated.”

 

 “Sam and I are hunters.  You have investigated us as grave robbers and murderers.  But we have never killed anything human”, Dean said, standing next to his brother.  “Had you found your unsub on your own, chances are only one or two of you had gotten out of it alive.  Werewolves can be killed by silver, like your young genius proved by shooting the wolf with one of the silver bullets we gave him.  Thanks for saving my little brother’s ass out there, Reid.”

 

 “I saved your ass too, Dean, don’t forget that.”  Reid glanced up at the older hunter with a slight grin, shocking the rest of the team.  Reid seemed very comfortable around the two men.

 

 “You said we called you grave robbers and murderers.  You’re the Winchesters, aren’t you? They said you were killed after that nationwide killing spree you went on.  And Dean, you died in St. Louis years before that”, Hotch said, stepping forward. “Bachman. Turner. Should have been obvious they were fake.”

 

 “Taken from the Bachman-Turner Overdrive”, Rossi realized.  “You are known for using old rock aliases. The BAU profiled you as psychopaths.”

 

 Sam shared a look with Dean.  “I told you we should have used other names, Dean.  And for future reference, we’re more of vigilantes than psychopaths, don’t you think?”  Dean nodded as an answer. “Definitely.” The older Winchester stepped forward and dropped the bag onto the middle of the table.  “This is a basic kit of what you need to protect yourself against the supernatural.” He takes out a bag of salt. “Salt. Hunter’s best friend.  Protects against ghosts and demons, as well as fairies.”

 

 Reid nodded.  “The demonic and faery protection stems from old lore that if encountered with spilt salt, the demon or faery has to stop and count every grain.  In practice, it means that they are unable to pass the salt line. Creating lines along each door and window in a room keeps spirits and demons out, and in if already inside.”

 

 Dean pulled out more items, this time a set consisting of a gun and a case of bullets.  “These are silver bullets. Used on werewolves, shapeshifters, wraiths and many other nasty sons of bitches.  It is also what Reid used to kill the werewolf we fought. We had supplied the bullets, of course. And his method was less than orthodox, even for hunters.  I’ve never seen someone approach a werewolf knowingly with such calm and determination.” The comment made the team once again focus their gaze on the youngest team member, who wisely refused to meet anyone’s eyes, instead focusing on the duffle bag in the middle of the table.

 

 “I made a decision.  A wise one, as it turns out, because the streets of Wellington are now one werewolf down, and no other lives were lost.  I don’t regret what I did.”

 

 “And you shouldn’t either, Reid.  You saved our lives tonight, the omega was stronger than we anticipated”, Sam said.  He stepped up beside his brother and reached into the bag. “Moving on, we have the machete.”  The younger hunter pulled out said weapon and stroked the edge of the blade carefully, much to the worry of the agents - none of whom had expected him to treat the powerful weapon as dearly as he did.  “One of my personal favorites, because it’s used for one thing - chopping the head off of a vampire. Contrary to most lore, silver or crosses or garlic or stakes to the heart doesn’t hurt or kill a vampire.  You could say I’ve got a… Personal vendetta against vampires, after one tried to turn Dean. We’ve made a lot of mistakes over the years, that’s one of my worst.”

 

 Sam was silent for a few moments before continuing, pulling out a flask.  “This is holy water, essential for figuring out if someone is possessed by a demon.”  He poured a small amount of it on his own hand. “On humans, as you can see, there’s no reaction at all.  But on a demon, it’d create immense pain and suffering on their skin, resulting in hissing and/or pained screams.  The skin itself will also boil.”

 

 The agents watched them, half fascinated and half horrified at the knowledge the men had about things that weren't supposed to exist.  “How did you get into this?” Rossi asked, interrupting them.

 

 “Our mom was killed by a demon when we were little.  Dad thought it was that demon that had possessed Papa Reid, but it wasn't”, Dean shrugs.  “After she died, dad brought us along as he travelled the mainland US, finding out everything he could about monsters.  Taught it to me and Sammy, too.” The Winchesters watched as the profilers looked at each other, clearly agreeing on something.  “Okay, what? You gonna tell us that the monsters we fight are hallucinations? That Sammy, dad and I share some sort of, I don’t know, delusion?”

 

 “It’s rare, but it can happen with a shared psychosis between two people”, Reid said, making Dean turn to stare at him open-mouthed.  “Dude! I thought you were on our side in this argument?”

 

 “I am, I’m just saying, it can happen, what you’re describing”, Reid defended himself.  “But, having been confronted by both a demon and a werewolf and seen the evidence of both, I am obliged to say that they do exist.”

 

 “But what do we do with this information?”  Hotch asked. “Now that we know of these creatures, what do we do when we encounter one again?”

 

 “If you see the signs, you could contact us”, Sam suggested.  “If we’re not already on the case, we’ll find hunters who’ll discreetly handle it.  Some might even cooperate into working with you. Otherwise, we’ll leave this bag with you so you have a basis against most types of creatures.  And I’m sure your genius here can find out about the lore faster than we can tell you.”

 

 “Where are you headed now?”  Reid asked them.

 

 “Home”, both brothers said simultaneously.

 

 “What can we do to say thank you?”  Hotch asked.

 

 “Just don’t prosecute us for impersonating FBI personnel, and we’re good”, Dean told him before turning around and taking Sam by his elbow.  “Come on, Sammy, I am  _ craving _ our shower.”  Sam grinned sheepishly at the team and said goodbye before following his brother, whose hand moved from his elbow to his hand as soon as they were out of the police station.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
